1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to automatic document handlers for feeding document sheets seriatim to a device such as the exposure platen of a document copier, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for permitting the handling of jobs that exceed the sheet capacity of the document handler's supply or input tray.
2. Background Art
Automatic document handlers such as those used in document copiers and the like generally have supply or input trays adapted to receive a stack of document sheets, and to feed the document sheets seriatim to a device such as the platen of a copy machine. The device is often adapted to treat a stack of original documents as a job; often performing job-related functions to the product.
For example, a device may be programmed to perform certain functions on a job-level basis. That is, a copier may be set up to effect collation, image reversal, image shift, magnification, copy paper selection, folding, stapling, color modes, image enhancement, pamphlets, or the like for the entire job.
Many prior art devices define a job by the stack of document sheets in supply or input tray. When the last sheet is fed, an end of job signal is generated.
Because there is a physical limit to the number of document sheets that can be loaded into many automatic document feeders, there exists a problem that the number of documents in a job cannot exceed the capacity of the automatic document feeder.